


Rule Breaker, Trouble Maker

by MajiTenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Sap!Terushima, Tsundere!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi
Summary: "You know you're breaking a rule." A chuckle was heard from the alpha as the plate was  given to the pouting blond whom reluctantly accepted the plate and slowly took some bites."I know i know. 'Rule 3: You are only in heat and perfectly capable, not lame.' But i can't help it. I wanna spoil-" a look was given and Terushima had to give a sheepish laugh.





	Rule Breaker, Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing I am working on is considered as one of the rarest pair to ever be shipped in Haikyuu, kinda like a “Unicorn Ship”. :3
> 
> I would be very grateful if you guys leave your comments and suggestions down below. So, without any further ado, let’s get on with the story.

The sun began to set and let the people bellow receive their well-earned rest. In a specific apartment, in a room were clothes were littered all over the floor, two individuals were found under the covers. Two blonde heads were in each other's embrace before the paler blonde began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Eyelids open heavily to reveal honey colored eyes scanning around the room and try to remember and identify where he was. When he was sure of his whereabouts, he rubbed his eyes and turned his head to fully scope out the room, careful to not wake the other person up. As he was turned to his side, a sharp pain shot down his spine letting him remember their previous activities.

He hissed as the pain slowly turned to a dull throb, he turned his head and found his glasses on top of the bedside table. Wriggling around, he felt arms around his waist and a warm breath by the crook of his neck.

Tsukishima Kei then remembered their previous activities, this made his cheek feel warm. He wriggled out of his partner’s arms and sat up, flinching when he felt a shock of pain.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled out a shirt and wore it. A little breeze caressed his neck and that was when he realized that the shirt he wore was not his. He looked at how the sleeves seem to sag from his slim, “lanky” as some would say, arms and he was definitely sure the shirt was not his.

 

Sighing, he made a motion to get up from the bed when he felt his world topple over. Or was it he whom toppled over? His back hit the mattress but the thing he could only register was a minor feeling of disorientation. A growl catches his attention as his honey-colored eyes met with chocolate-brown eyes.

 

“Where are you going, Megane-chan?”

 

“Terushim-Nngh!”the older blond swooped down and claimed his lips. A dance was shared as two tongues could be seen entangling one another letting out a moan or a grunt from their owners. Tsukishima could feel the cool touch of a tongue piercing.

A little nip here and teasing lick to the palate had the younger of the two was starting to feel lightheaded at the intensity the of their kiss. The need for air was growing, a shaky hand pushed at the alpha’s shoulder but this was misinterpreted as a growl could be felt on his lips.

Tsukishima remembered what they both agreed on and tapped on the other’s shoulder. The other’s eyebrows shot upon realization as he released the kiss in a playful chuckle. Tsukishima was left as a panting mess as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

“Sorry about that, Megane-chan. You ok?” Terushima asked with a sheepish smile when Tsukishima gave him a glare.

 

“You go too into it.” Tsukishima panted as Terushima chuckled once more and let his head rest on the younger blond’s chest. They stayed that way until Terushima gave the younger blond’s chest butterfly kisses as he admired each mark he made.

 

“Was I too rough on you?”

 

“I was in heat…” Tsukishima noted as he ran his fingers through Terushima’s hair. The older of the two hummed in affmirmation as he purred under the gentle hand that played with his hair.

Noting how he was in heat, he calculated the time for the next wave to hit him.

As of now, he felt hot on the inside while a chill would lick at his spine. The fact that the alpha on top of him was getting all clingy and growling every now and then proves that he was still emitting some pheromones. Looking back at the time, he pat Terushima’s shoulder and he was released from the alpha’s hold, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Are you hungry?” the alpha asked as he sat up from the bed and began to stretch his arm up, allowing the blond to admire some of the scratch marks he made on the alpha’s back.

 

“Well, I am a bit.” The growl Tsukishima’s stomach made says otherwise. Terushima chuckled and stood up to head for the kitchen despite the omega telling him that he didn't need to. Alone on the bed, the omega puffed up his cheeks and waited. When the alpha came came back with a plate of steaming food and a cheeky grin, Tsukishima looked away and puffed his cheeks up even more.

"You know you're breaking a rule." A chuckle was heard from the alpha as the plate was given to the pouting blond whom reluctantly accepted the plate and slowly took some bites.

"I know i know. 'Rule 3: You are only in heat and perfectly capable, not lame.' But i can't help it. I wanna spoil-" a look was given and Terushima had to give a sheepish laugh.

"'Rule 4: You are not a child, you dont need to be spoiled.' It's ridiculous really! All these rules," Tsukishima was used to his whining that he simply hummed along as he ate some more.

"I am your alpha! I wanna spoil you rotten, give you the finest pillows, give you the most extravagant things, and keep you to myself while I kiss you and love you and-" Tsukishima cleared his throat loudly and caught Terushima's attention. The older blond looked the omega and noticed how his ears were red and how he was slightly trembling. The alpha grinned like a cheshire cat and took the finished plate from the younger.

"'Rule 1: Don't be a sap.' But Kei-chan is so~ cute when he is blushing." Tsukishima took a pillow and threw it at the laughing alpha. Terushima crawled over towards Tsukishima and gave him a soft a quick kiss. Yuuji leaned back and looked at Kei with eyes that said it all. It made the omega's heart flutter and gave his insides all warm and fluffy. Kei looked away but Terushima took his chin and had them look into each other's eyes.

 

"Hey, thank you for allowing me to court you."

 

"Only because you wouldn't stop coming to my school and following me around."

 

"Oi, that's because you wouldn't believe me when I said I found you attractive." The alpha pouted.

 

"I mean, you called out for a beauty with glasses."

 

"Cause you are!"The alpha whined again. He crawled behid his omega and enveloped him in his arms as he nuzzled close to their bonding mark. Tsukishima was amused at how much the man could whine despite being an alpha. When he met the Cropped-haired man, he was the embodiment of "don't judge a book by its cover".

 

"I thought you meant Shimizu-senpai."

 

"Who?" Kei furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Didn't this guy attempt to court his senpai during their first match back when they were still highschool students?

 

"Raven-haired girl that has a beauty mark at the corner of her mouth and glasses? Hinata told me how you were bugging her for her number." When Terushima became quiet, Kei became nervous all of the sudden that he needed to calm himself before the other notices his change of scent.

 

"Oh her! Well, I did but she was like the 'Can i try dating you?' Person," he leaned in so he could see Kei's eyes.

 

"You on the other hand were 'Can i try courting you?'" He said this with a voice so sincere that Kei could feel his legs trembling, despite being seated on the bed.

 

"S... So? They're basically the same-" Terushima did a 'tsk tsk tsk' that somehow irked Tsukishima out.

 

" Dating is when you just found a person attractive. A short type of relationship," he kissed the omega's hair.

 

"Courting," he lifted Kei up and made the younger blonde straddle his hips and marvel at his beauty.

 

"Is when your instincts cry out 'They're the one!'. It is also when you are willing to give everything and go through anything to prove yourself to the person that you are are capable of loving them for all eternity. A commitment."

 

For every word, Terushima would place a kiss on his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. Kisses so gentle that Kei could feel himself melt. After the kiss on the lips, Terushima looked at him with a such a gentle smile that-

 

"You're smiling irritates me." He looked away, all red in the face. This made the alpha chuckle and hug his omega tightly. After a few minutes or so, it was Tsukishima's turn to lay his head on the alpha's chest as finger ran through his hair. Some comfort first before the next wave of his heat hits him.

 

"I love you, Megane-chan." Terushima whispered into Kei's hair. Kei was happy the alpha couldn't see how cheeks turned pink as a small smile placed itself on the younger's lips.

 

"Yeah... I... love you too, Yuuji-san."

**Author's Note:**

> ∆None of whatever was written was meant to offend anyone. If you have any concerns about his fic please approach me so i can remove any part that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> ∆This is a purely fictional creation. None of which belongs to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
